Because of You
by Silent-Demon
Summary: Five years after Robin's disappearance, Starfire has become the one person she didn't want to be like. She is stronger, but lost what was most important...her heart. More inside! Plz RR!


Fireworks

Author: Soul of Camida  
  
Summary: (Beware, they are long. That one little piece isn't going to tell you about the story, so this should. )  
  
( If anyone can tell me how to indent with this stupid Quick Edit thing, that'd be great! Otherwise, I have no idea how to indent this stinkin thing! )  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So many memories can be pushed into the back of our minds...our nightmares, our dreams, or even our past... And for Robin, it's a mix of all three and he can't figure what's what. Every night he sees her...and every time, he wakes up sweaty and frightened. Some days, he awakens and see her...in his mirror...his reflection. Before anyone could help the problem, Robin mysteriously vanished and left everyone in a panic. Five years later, Starfire has become someone who no one could ever believe, and this new her is going to find Robin and take him back. And she is going to go through every length to find him.  
  
When the remaining Titans along with some help finally find his location, it becomes a challenge on where who's loyalties lie where, a matter of life and death. And to mix it up even more, the present Titans are caught in the middle. (AU CrO) Alternate Universe Time Crossover  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prologue xx Haunting  
  
The moonlit night was bright, but the atmosphere was dark and eerie, a tragedy in the making. Though there were many men and women wandering amongst the dark night in the festival lit city of Gothum, most were hesitant and quiet. There were men in boats at the harbor and in the center of the lake; the festival's fireworks display about to start. The festival was supposed to be a joyous event, as it was the celebration of the newly built Sanctuary Church, and more importantly to the people, the construction of the tower bells. An arrangement of about 14 bells of various sizes was to be rung at the strike of midnight, and midnight was only a few moments away.  
  
The cathedral had a glorious aura about it, it's walls meant to shield the helpless and weak and keep out evil and mutiny. The walls and pillars were made of marble; the glossiness of its slate color was beautiful. As every old church had in their city, this one also had a line of female like statues set up in different positions amongst the top of the church top, a large gate like formation surrounded them all. And just above them, were the bell towers, three in all. The were two on each side, which held the smaller sets of bells, and in the center were a line of four larger bells, the small ones on the outside, the two largest on the inside. The whole arrangement was enchanting and exquisite. But it was odd that many people weren't gazing towards the walls, goddess like statues, or even the bells themselves; they were watching the large doors. The looks on their faces ranged from frightened, to worried, and some were glancing side to side every so often, almost in paranoia.  
  
" When will they emerge? " A female asked her partner, both women were rather close to the doors of the church. They both wore slightly tight robes, the hoods covering their faces. One was white; the other was a deep blue. Her friend shrugged slightly, a sigh escaping her lips.  
  
" I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish to pray for them. "  
  
" We shall, but we will wait until their departure. It is regulations, posted by the Judgment. " The female said again, before a family of a women, a man, and a couple children approached them hesitantly. The children were huddled together and trembling in the dark. The woman stepped forward, her dark magenta hair shone dully in the moonlight.  
  
" Why is it that even the priestesses aren't aloud in their own cathedral? The Judgment shouldn't be able to decide that. " She said, her daughter suddenly came up behind her and grasped her long dress, her pink eyes wide in wonder. The two women turned to the family, and removed their hoods. One of the priestesses was a pale color, and her deep violet hair was pulled back in an ancient style. A dark red chakra adorned her forehead, between her dark blue eyes.  
  
" It is the new law, even we have to follow them. Isn't that correct, Märie? She turned to her apprentice, whose white robes were now settled on her slender shoulders. Her hair was a soft brown and was braided down to the end of her waist. Her green eyes were glossy and one of her sand colored hands were held up over her lips.  
  
" Even Arella and I cannot enter until she leaves. It greatly troubles me, there may be a trap inside and- "  
  
" That, they will not be able to do. " Arella interrupted, her chakra glowed slightly as she continued speaking. 

" I made sure of that. " Märie and the two women nodded in relief, as well as many other listeners.  
  
The voices cried joyously, their hands brought up in praise and hope. The people were now beginning to have hope for the inhabitant of the sanctuary, where she was safe. They waited silently soon later, their breathing was held at a minimum, even the children were silent and gazing to the cathedral.  
Many moments passed until finally, the large doors began to creak loudly, the crease of the opening began to widen immensely.  
  
" What strength she has, no wonder she isn't... " Silence then filled the area as the woman stepped foot out of the cathedral. Her left hand was set gently on her child's, her son's, shoulder, urging him forward with her.  
  
" She has returned from her prayers. " Märie spoke softly; her will to step forward was as strong as the rest of the festival's people. But Arella kept them still with the movement of her hand. They watched as a petite woman emerged, her radiant black hair was to the top of her thighs and her deep cerulean eyes were shining with wisdom and innocence. Her hand was guiding her child; her son and both began to descend the large set of stairs. Her slightly tight white dress flowed gracefully at her ankles and the golden wings at the top of her ears shone brightly with the moon. Her son had the same jet-black hair as herself, but his face was hidden behind his mother's cloak, his innocence was clouded by a slight fear, and that worried the priestesses and the townspeople. It was as if he knew what was going on in his and his mother's world. They stopped after the first flight, where Atrella and Märie were waiting.  
  
" Thank you. " Those were the woman's first words as she approached the priestesses and the few people who dared to go near her. The people smiled at her, her kindness was over-whelming, for there wasn't a time where she exposed anything other than that, not even fear like she should in a time like this.  
  
" Milady, we wish to help you find a way to escape Gothum? " Märie spoke solemnly, worry beginning to grow now that the woman was in the open. The woman smiled and shook her head.  
  
" There is no need, I have my ways to escape. " She said quietly, her statement directed towards Atrella in particular. Atrella looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly, her knowledge of this woman was greater than anyone in the city.

" But I do not think it would be wise to take that measure unless you have to, there are ways they could take you down? " The people in the square began to whisper amongst themselves in confusion.  
  
" What do you mean, take her down?! They wouldn't try to- "

**A teen boy stirred in his bed, sweat beginning to form.  
**  
" They would, and will if she is found. There are things you don't know, and will not find out at risk of exposure. You need to make your escape soon, if it gets to late, they will get impatient. " Atrella interrupted immediately, as to not further create disruption. Märie stepped forward, and pulled out a small bundle of cloth.  
  
" Here, for your son. Hide his eyes and they may not recognize you both. " She held out what looked like a silk mask to the child, slits were cut where the eyes would be. The woman nodded and took it leisurely, and then handed it to her son.  
  
" Keep that with you, dear. " She spoke calmly and gently. Soon, many people were approaching her, handing her items and gold.  
  
" Good luck Milady, I hope this will help you. " A black woman said as she handed the mother a rather large sack of gold coins. She took it hesitantly, but smiled before the black woman walked back with her own two sons. The same woman from before, with her daughter, both walked up solidly, not an ounce of hesitation in them. They were carrying cloaks in their hands; both of them were a deep green color, one large and one small. The magenta haired woman held hers out, as well as the child. 

**A pair of closed eyes flinched suddenly.**  
  
" We sewed them ourselves, please take them. " She said composedly, her pink eyes had the same liveliness as her daughter's.  
  
" Thank you Hexa, I really appreciate this. " The woman said as she reached out and grabbed both cloaks, and then handed the smaller one to her son. They whirled around as both mother and son put them on. The magenta haired woman; Hexa, smiled slightly and stepped back, pulling her daughter with her and they descended down the stairway, as many of the people did after they gave them their gifts.  
  
**The teen clamped his hands to the bed sheets. **

" Just make sure to protect yourself. No one should be able to discriminate who you are. " Hexa said lastly before she and her daughter walked into the square. The woman nodded firmly, her gifts and such were safely tucked away in an inside pocket of the cloak. She touched her son's shoulder softly, bringing his attention and gaze up to her. The black mask was on his face and a small smile was spread on his lips.  
  
" Are you ready, dear child? " She asked her son, who nodded silently. She smiled before she and her son began to walk down the second and last flight of stairs. But before she got far, Märie touched her shoulder. She turned around and was pulled slightly into an embrace form the worried priestess. The woman smiled again and returned the hug.  
  
" Please be careful. " Märie spoke softly, tears brimming in her eyes. The woman pulled away, her smile widening, if it was possible.  
  
" I shall, thank you Märie, Atrella. I hope to meet you again. " Atrella stepped forward, her fingers were laced and held at her chest.  
  
" If you are found before you can fully leave this town, return here and we shall protect you from them. " She said seriously. The woman didn't nod, nor shake her head. Her eyes began to show a different emotion, one that told them what her answer was.  
  
**_' Her eyes shot open suddenly, the color a glowing red, and her teeth were  
bared in a snarl.' _The teen began to tremble? What's happening? **

**  
**" If it is destined to happen, then I will fight for my freedom. Even a "Saint" can be tainted. And even a "Saint" can fight for what they believe is right. " Her words seemed to confuse some of the townspeople in the square, but there were a given few who understood, and they knew what she was referring to. Hexa, a blonde woman, and the same black woman stood in a group with their children; all the adults were part of the group that understood her meaning.  
  
" I see. Then I bid you farewell, and good luck. " Atrella said before she stepped back. The woman smiled knowingly and then finished descending the stairway, many people whispered their goodbyes and children waved silently to the woman's son.  
  
" Good bye everyone. May you all live peacefully once again after I am gone. " Those were her last words as she disappeared in a dark alleyway, far back in the square. Some didn't hear her, and some heard her clearly, but they all knew... She was a Saint, and she had to fight for her freedom.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
" Where is she?! " A loud and harsh voice screamed angrily, as a fist slammed down upon a round table in a dark room. A couple soldier-like men were standing around the table, along with a young woman, her eyes a glowing white.  
  
" Even if I told you, which I am not, you couldn't stop her. Even if you found the greatest soldiers, she has more than you think. " The woman said quietly, before she was slammed across the room by the man's large fist.  
  
" You aren't giving me the right answer, Labia. " He snarled, his form stepped forward, but couldn't quite be seen by the small woman. He lifted her up by her soft pearl dress; a lock of her blackish-blue hair was also in his grasp. She struggled and thrashed in aggravation, before she launched an attack against her kidnapper.  
  
" You think you're so great because you are the Judge, but you cannot treat everyone like trash! Especially those who do not dwell on the land!! " Labia yelled in a rage, a bright white aura surrounded her quickly and soon, the man; the Judge was thrown across the room with a wave of water. The woman stood and stared, her glowing eyes and hands were lined with him and his poised soldiers.  
  
" I have long deemed you an enemy to Atlantis. You will pay if you even lay one finger on that woman or her son. Mark my words! " She said acidly, her eyes narrowed greatly.  
The Judge got himself up, and snapped his fingers. Several soldiers began to charge at her; each grabbed any limb they could get their hands on. Growling, Labia's hair levitated as she sent all the soldiers around the room in another, yet larger wave of seawater. The Judge smirked evilly and nodded. Labia failed to notice, and was forcefully knocked to the ground, unconscious. As she fell, a random soldier stood behind her, a sword in hand and the handle of it facing outward; the weapon used to knock her out.  
  
" Silly woman, you won't be able to help her now. You are my prisoner, to the chambers. " He waved her off and two soldiers lifted her and dragged her out of the room.  
  
" I will find her, and I will kill her, and there's nothing anyone can do. That demon will die. " The Judge said firmly, before the door of his chamber was slammed shut. He turned to a single soldier, a general, who saluted and awaited the order.  
  
" Find her confederates and imprison them. No one will help her. "

**' No! ' **  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
" Stupid woman, look how high and mighty the Ruler of Atlantis is now. " A soldier sneered as they threw the petite Labia into the prison chamber, where a couple men were sitting silently. One of them looked up in alarm as the prison gate was shut and locked. Labia lied still; a small pool of blood began to flow around her cheek; which was turned to the side. The two men glanced at each other in shock.

" Milady, what happened? "One of them whispered as he lifted her up into a sitting position and called back to the other, "Slade, grab some bandages, please! "The other man, Slade, nodded silently and went over to the small cabinet in the corner.  
  
"Who is this woman, Durem? "He asked, as he closed the cabinet and handed the bandages and alcohol to Durem, the man holding Labia. Durem began to moisten one of the bandages with the alcohol and dabbed it on the back of her head, where the wound was. She cringed slightly, sending relief through Durem and Slade.  
  
"She...is the Ruler of Atlantis. She...forbiddenly came here to ask if we needed assistance, but was found out...and she found out I was in prison. She must have wanted to break us out. "Durem replied dully, his focus being on Labia.  
  
"And she is important to you? "Slade asked again, sitting down by the two on the floor and began to unravel a dry bandage. Durem nodded slightly.  
  
"Remember when I told you about my daughter, Kumi? "Slade nodded, "This is her mother, Labia. "  
  
"I see, so Kumi is a princess then? " Durem was now the one who nodded, "I see, well then. "Slade then stood up, and reached in his pocket, but is interrupted as the prison gate is swung open and several thrashing women were thrown inside. The soldiers sneered and walked away. Hexa stood up angrily, her eyes glowing pink. "Damn them! They're after her! "Hexa yelled. A few moments of tension gave Slade time to pull out what he was looking for in his pocket, a small handheld gadget.  
  
" Don't think we're done yet. You girls ready to go? "Slade asked; his hand raised the gun towards a wall, the end of it glowing a bright yellow. Hexa and the women stared in confusion, and Durem looked on while holding Labia protectively.

" Figured you'd have some new toy for us to play with... " The black woman said, smirking. Slade casted her a amused glance.  
  
" Stand back. "Slade whispered harshly, his finger pulled the trigger of the gun, it's barrel shot out a bright yellow beam to the wall, which caused a minor explosion. Several pieces of debris flew towards the group, but are stopped by a wall of water, that happened to form right in front of Slade.  
  
"Labia... " Durem murmured to the very alive and very angry Labia. Her eyes stared at the ceiling and her body was trembling in Durem's arms. One of the other women, a blonde one, stepped forward as they heard many horses with screaming soldiers fly by the open escape.  
  
" We need to find them! "She said, a golden aura surrounded her completely as pieces of the rubble and earth began to form a large platform. She nodded everyone over to it.  
  
"Celes, I'm glad to see you have improved on your powers. Very nice. "Hexa added she helped Durem pull the weak Labia onto the platform. She nodded slightly and lifted herself onto a new, smaller platform.  
  
" Hey, what're you doing? "A soldier walked into the destroyed room, and barely got another step in as the black woman smashed him with a hard punch to his face, and sent him back out the door.  
  
" Heh, you thought I was weak huh? Well there you go. "She remarked, before she joined the rest on the platform of earth and within moments, Celes was leading them out the busted wall and after the horsemen.  
  
"Did Arélla or Márie get captured? "Durem asked, his grip loosened on Labia, and let her fully lay upon his knees. Hexa turned back to him, her eyes told him the answer, and he smirked slightly in response.  
  
"Didn't think so. Arélla's power would be something to be reckoned with... "  
  
"They didn't have to fight, they simply went into the cathedral after she left. I'm not even sure if they know what's happening out here. "Celes explained up ahead, her gaze never leaving the twilight horizon. She knew they had found her...and that they didn't have much time.

" Then that's where we're headed, the Sanctuary Cathedral! "Hexa said, but spotted something in the corner of her eye.  
  
" Celes stop! "She yelled, the platforms coming to a quick halt. Hexa jumped off and went to her destination.  
  
"A garbage can, Hexa? Come now, what do you want from there? "Hexa turned around at Durem's question. Celes and the black woman also leaped off their place on the floating earth and joined her. Soon, each one led a child out of the spot, their own children.  
  
"We told them to hide when we saw the soldiers surrounding the festival grounds. I didn't think they would get this far. "Celes said, lifting her child on her own platform, as did Hexa and the black woman with her own.  
  
"Well, Dali, your son must have done a good job of protecting them, huh? "Hexa said. Her smile had spread wider as she gazed at the semi-muscular child.

" My Victor is a brave boy. I bet he's as brave as his older brother..." Dali answered just as the earth plates began to move again.  
  
"Alright, to the cathedral. "Celes said, as Slade and Durem readied guns, all the older females' eyes glowed with power.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"Come on, dear, quickly! "The woman whispered to her son, both of them were running through the alleyway, jumping over random garbage every so often. The boy was beginning to fall behind, and he let out a desperate cry as they both heard the sound of horses and men in the background. The woman stopped and turned quick enough to lift her son into her arms and continue running before the soldiers could spot her. She took this time and jumped unnaturally high onto a window railing and continued to do so until the end of the alley, in which she landed on the ground and continued to run once again. Fortunately, she had gained some ground, and even better that the horsemen were stuck in one part of the alley, as it was too narrow for the large, Clydesdale-like horses to fit through. Sighing, the woman ran further until she was plenty away, and then slowed to a slightly rapid walk.  
  
"Are you okay? "She asked her son, who clutched to her fearfully. She felt him nod and she was washed through with relief. She finally slowed to a walk. She was in the back of the city, but at her location, she was rather close to the festival and the back end of the cathedral, not a good spot to be. She thought to herself for a moment as she walked down the empty street.  
  
"I suppose the fireworks will be starting soon, huh little one. "She spoke softly to her child; her hand gently pulled down his hood down and began to stroke his head lovingly.  
  
" I'm sorry you can't see them, little one. There has never been a time where you could see the yearly festivals... "The boy listened to his mother closely, his eyes, though masked, were closed as he listened to her calming voice.  
  
"But you will someday. When there are people who don't judge based on who you are on the outside... oh...I'm sure Hexa and them are having trouble... " She began to talk to herself more than her son. Her worries were building as she thought of the scenario that occurred as she was making her escape.  
Many soldiers had burst into the square, swords and such in their hands, and were demanding countless people to tell them wear she was. Many wouldn't speak and some even tried to fight them, but were taken down easily.  
  
But not Hexa, Celes and Dali. They simply sent their children off into hiding and were at once on the battlefield, their power was astounding; as she had never witnessed them actually fight with them. Dali, the only semi android of the group, was launching various weapons about the area and taking down many men. Though she was the first to be brought down, Hexa and Celes were by her on the spot and their power was far greater than that of the droid. 

Hexa, a witch of terms, was a supreme at curses. She would flail her arms gracefully and soon after, pieces of earth or any other things that lay in the path of the rays of ultra violet began to tear apart in large velocities. Her spiraled buns of bright magenta hair would swirl and curve as she danced around, her laughs could be heard randomly as she would whisk the largest of non-horsed men of their feet.

Then, there was Celes. In the woman's opinion, she had the most destructive power and almost, if not the most powerful. Her power was closely compared to that of Hexa's. Her power involved the joining of earth, and her power was devastating in strength, as she was the only member of the three warriors who could bring down the horsemen, and with large earthquakes at that. Her eyes would flash the brightest of golden yellow and her hands would rise in the air and large terra-firmas would rise and be thrown into larger groups of soldiers, knocking them into unconsciousness.

The woman had always known about them, and their origins, as she did with Atrélla and Márie. They were all human, but each had different training and different encounters to make them who they were, though Atrélla was much different then the others; the woman once talked with her about her own origins and found out she was once on a planet of pacifists and demons. It intrigued the woman and made her glad that she wasn't the only one who was different. Yet, she was still more different than the rest, and she had quite a hard time hiding it too.  
  
"There they are! Get them now! " The woman's eyes widened in horror at the voice she heard from close behind. She whirled around and gazed at the large black Clydesdale that reared up and roared and on it, was it's rider; the Judge. She turned back quickly and whisked her son back into her arms and began to dash down the street, her panic sent her towards the cathedral, though she did not notice.  
She was at a complete disadvantage as she was wide open in the street and couldn't possibly side suddenly into an alley now; she wouldn't be able to tell if there would be a dead end. And she told herself, she was NOT to use her last resort again unless absolutely necessary. But as she quickly glances back at the approaching horseman, who was gaining ground as well as more soldiers in a close distance, her last resort was beginning to become a 'must do now' sort of option, considering she was greatly slowed down with her son in her arms.

" The cathedral! "She gasped suddenly as she suddenly shot down a familiar alley and with the Judge and more close behind; she knew she wasn't about to mess up now. Her son was to be protected at all cost, she didn't care about her own safety at this point.

" What the hell?! After her! "The Judge cried angrily as he forced his horse sideways harshly, as it let out a sharp cry as it turned and shot down the alley.

**' Leave her alone... ' A voice moaned, almost in pain. **

" Get her NOW! "He shouted to his soldiers as the woman burst into the square, her foot crashed hard against a corner as she turned sharply again, a sudden yelp escaped her lips, gaining the attention of guarding soldiers around, and the group of people on two large earth platforms that had just appeared at the other end of the square.  
  
"The Cathedral, run to the Cathedral!! "Hexa cried as she spotted the woman, and the large horse with its cruel rider gaining distance now that her ankle was banged up. Celes frowned greatly and she forced herself to push her power further to make the earth plates move faster towards the soldiers. But as the woman and her son ran towards the doors, they only managed to block the Judge's many adversaries.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
" Arélla! The doors; help me close them! "Márie cried desperately as the woman ran into the cathedral, and Márie was trying to push it shut, but was too weak to and the Judge was approaching fast. Atrélla walked up to the doors, right in the middle of the path, in front of the Judge and his charging horse.  
  
"You are not aloud in this cathedral Judge! "Atrélla snapped angrily, "She is free to hide here, you will not get in here! "Her hand flied out towards the figures that were within feet of reaching the half open doors, a large black beam of energy surged out of her palm and hit the horse dead on.  
  
"Run now! Up to the tower! "Márie yelled to the woman, who nodded and whisked her son towards the stairs once again. As Atrélla crashed the horse back, the Judge leaped off his horse and landed hard in the cathedral's prayer line, right in between the two rows of praying benches. The woman look back in horror as the Judge yelled to her, pulling a sharp dagger out of his robes. Her eyes narrow, as she finally decides her movement. 

She stops.

Her eyes wavered over to Atrélla and Márie; both of them were towards the doors. The woman smiled slightly to them and motioned for them to leave. They both stared at her for quite a while as the Judge approached her and her son slowly, his rage building at her lack of worry or attention on himself. Finally, Atrélla and Márie turned around and left the cathedral. The woman's eyes lined with the Judge's an instant later.  
  
"You will die, wench. "He hissed at her, though her expression never fazed.  
She held her son still, but let him stand on his own on the marble floors.  
  
"Why do you have to be so ignorant? I have done nothing to you or the town. Do you always find someone to sentence when they aren't like you? "She spat back acidly, her eyes were beginning to cloud over with light blue.

" You were BORN! "He shouted as he went into a full out run. Right at that moment, her eyes flashed a bright blue as large dragon-like wings pushed out of her back and she shot up into the air, her arms wrapped around her son protectively and her form was leading them rapidly up the spiral stairway. Her last resort was apparently a good one, because it seemed the Judge didn't know about it and was stumbling up the stairs after her in rage.  
  
"You witch! " She turned her face towards his increasingly smaller form, a wicked smile joined the intimidating white eyes.  
  
"Sorry, that's Hexa if you didn't know. She'd kill you on the spot... so I wouldn't mess with her... "She was taunting him now, her speed overpowered him greatly, and he knew it. She had the advantage for the moment. 

That is, until they reached the top.

She didn't realize that there was the tower of bells so sudden at the top, nor the stain glass window that followed. She stopped; her eyes squinted almost forcefully at the glare from the enormous window. The fireworks had apparently started and the light was shining in through the glass, temporarily blinding her. She was still floating midair when the Judge caught up. The light did catch him of guard for a second, but he adjusted quicker and leaped at the woman. She shook her head, but before she knew it, she was being forced to the ground, and her son was being thrown away from her grasp. She heard a sickening thud as he connected with a golden bell. His cry made her panic, as his cry was quick and then he was silent soon after.

**The teen's head slammed to the side in shock, as if he could feel the hit **

" You basta- "She forced her body to lift off the ground, but didn't get far as she felt a rope wrap around her neck and yanked her to the ground in a harsh motion. She went crashing to the floor again, her face was towards the floor and her arms were struggling to push her back up.  
  
"Now, now child. "She heard him say, and then a sharp yelp from her son followed, "Maybe I shall dispose of you first. Then maybe your dear mother will learn that her kind isn't allowed in this world. "

Suddenly, there was silence, and the woman's head jerked up. Her eyes were mere slits, and they were glowing a dark red. Her wings flailed out, stretching as far as they could go. Her breathing became rapid and her teeth were bared, and they were beginning to become alarmingly sharp.  
  
"Stupid woman, this is what happens when- "The Judge is cut off and his grip on the boy loosened as the woman's now claw like hands wrapped around his throat vengefully.  
  
" You will NOT hurt...my son. "Her words came in a deep, low growl, almost demonic. The Judge wriggled fearfully, he had never seen or heard her like this, and he hadn't even seen her yet.  
  
" Let me go, you demon! "  
  
"That's right, a demon. That is what everyone is to you. "She sneered angrily, her grip tightening slightly, causing him to choke, "Anyone who isn't like you is a demon, a damnation, a accursed being who doesn't deserve to live in your own little world. "As each word was spoken her grip would jerk, causing the Judge to grit his teeth and jerk.  
  
"I said let me go! "He screamed, his hand ruffled around in his robes, and then he pulled out a dagger. He swiped it at the woman desperately, and managed to get her cheek. She dropped to the ground and he took this opportunity to kick her away from himself. She landed near the stain glass window. Her gaze shot up again and she jumped back up to a standing position. She was facing the glass, and the finale of the fireworks were flying up and exploding brightly and loudly. She flinched slightly as the light blinded her view momentarily as she turned around.

What she did not see...was the Judge charging at her.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Some people gazed at the fireworks on the shores, oblivious of the happenings tonight. They never saw the woman praying in the cathedral. They never heard her calm and serene words, or the words spoken to her of encouragement and praise.  
  
They only saw the fireworks. 

Another group of women, a chorus that sang beautifully as the fireworks began were gazing at the dusk horizon. They never saw her disappear into the alley and never saw her son follow, his hand grasped in hers protectively. They never learned of the unlawful happenings against the Queen of Atlantica when she tried to defend her ally, or saw the battle between the soldiers and a few brave people and even less strong women.  
  
They only sung with the fireworks...  
  
They never found that the Judge had chased her and her son, even into the most sacred of places, the cathedral. They never saw a ruthless man threaten a Saint by means of her most precious child. They never saw the woman become that of a demon, a blinding rage went two ways.  
  
They only cherished the fireworks...  
  
And...  
  
They never saw the Sainted woman, bloody from the assault, fly out the stain glass window. Her eyes were staring to the sky, tears falling gracefully down her cheeks and out into the cursed air. Some who were not at the celebration were watched in horror, women were crying. Märie screamed as she tried to run towards her falling figure, but Atrella held her back. Hexa, Celes, Dali, their children and Durem stared, equally as shocked as Märie, while Labia and Slade looked on in sorrow, their eyes held all the emotion.

Her son had rushed to the edge; his sad cries were heard by many. The woman's soft black hair almost floated around her as she began to descend down, her wings tucked behind her weakly, as the fireworks ended, and the bells began to ring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Gah! "A teen's voice cried out as he sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. His hands were pale and clutched the bed sheets tightly, his knees curled up close to his chin. His breath was harsh and rapid. He reached his hand up to his face, covering it slightly. His legs instinctively curled up towards his chest, his forehead was close to touching them. His arms were sitting limply at his sides, as his face rose up to the mirror and his eyes widened. 

There she was, in his reflection, the woman from the dreams. Her flowing black hair was cascading all around her and her cerulean eyes were gazing straight at him, as if she were his reflection itself. His hands jerked suddenly as he fully grasped his dream's details. Her soft peach hand reached up to the mirrors surface, and it began to poke through.

" No! " He cried, his eyes clamping shut. A few moments later, a hand tenderly touched his own, his reflex startling whomever had touched him. He kelt his eyes closed, hopeing the illusion would go away.

" Robin? " A quiet voice whispered to him. His eyes shot up to his right and came face to face with a pair of emerald ones; emerald eyes full of concern and sadness. He whirled back to the mirror, and saw his reflection, of himself in the mirror again. The female at his side touched his hand again, making sure he acknowledged her presence. He turned back to her, and though his eyes were masked, she could clearly see the fear in them. Fear that wasn't expressed very often.

" Robin? " She leaned forward slightly, her kneeling postion on the floor beginning to become uncomfortable. He lowered his head to his knees completely, his breathing was calming.

" I had that dream again, Star. " Was all he had to say before the Tameranian girl moved up to his bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders slowly, just as their fellow comrades appeared in his doorway in their nightware, and watched the now silent pair in their leader's usually secluded room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

x stares in silence x Um...that was WAY longer than I wanted it to be...I was aiming for 3000-4000 words...and I doubled that. And this was supposed to be a prologue... Oh, and all those new characters that you didn't know who they were, don't worry about them. They aren't reaccuring peoples, so you don't have to quite remember them. They were just a little factor that'll become a big one in the future. And just to remind you, this is an alternate universe, and will have a little bit of crossover-ness with the present time Titans...but do not fret! If I didn't thinkI could pull this off, I wouldn't be writing it, but some feedback would be nice. Advice, suggestions, ideas of who you thought those characters were, anything would be nice!

Whatever they may be, I would just like to have some feedback so I know if I need to elaberate on things better. But just to let yo know before I get any further. My fics tend to be confusing at first. I like to wirte where you can get to a point and go " Oooooh I get where that came in/from. " I like to move slowly, so the plot can thicken! But that's just me...

And dont' worry about this long author's note and junk, only my first chapters have the extremly long ones, ( unless there are questions needed to be answered. )

If you do indeed have questions, please feel free to email me at:

And let me know if you thought this chapter was too long or if you want all my chapters to have a average length of this...( hoping not this much ) Anyways, enough blabbing with you, please leave a review and i'll be happy! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first TT fic and I hope to see you at the next one!

Happy reading!! Soul of Camida

( P.s. I'd also like opinions on who my couplings should be...Beware I have them in mind and I might be using mine, but I'd like some feedback on you guys too... Just to let you know now. Terra will be returning, but she will not be with BB, and Jinx will be in here too... )

/ ---Review button there, PRESS!


End file.
